User blog:Amz96/Kimderella ( Auditions) part 2
Hey peeps im gald you liked the first part so here is the second part, sorry its so late i have had lots of assessemnts, and test i need to study for, anyways, hope you like it, ! ENJOY Chapter 2 '' Previously Jack: well, i’m not going to enjoy it! i’m just letting you know, anyways I have to get to history, I have a test tomorrow. Kim: okay. cya after school Jack: ok bye. ''and now '' ''After school at Jack’s Locker Kim: Hey Jack. you coming Jack: Hey Kim, Where ? Kim: to the auditions Jack: oh right we have that. Kim: Come on '' Pulling Jacks arm '' Jack: Fine At the auditions '' Kim: Hi Im Kim and this is Jack were here to help out, Drama lady: hi ok thank you Jack: Kim lets go she obviously doesn’t know that we were coming Kim: oh come on Jack please ill ask her Jack: why do you really wanna do this ? Kim: I love Drama Jack: Really you dont seem like a girl that would like drama Kim: thanks Jack, come on ill ask her ''Conversation between Lady and Kim '' Kim: Mrs ''looking at her name tag ''Wedge, the principle sent us. Mrs Wedge: Ah you must be Kim Crawford and Jack brewer, Jack: Yes. Mrs Wedge: well you to can sit here with this paper and write down who think should get the parts. Jack: Yes Mam ''Audition 1 '' Jack: Ok first up is Stacy, Stacy: Hi i’m Stacy, and i’m going for the part of cinderella. Kim: ok when you ready, ''wipers to Jack '' I think she make a good ugly step sister ''Jack laughs '' ''Stacy: (cinderella) - ''So this is what i get, my dad marries this witch and i have to do all the house work. Oh Fairy Go mother.... Kim: thank you Stacy. ''Audition 2 '' Jack: ok, next we have MILTON Milton: yeah, hi Kim: What are you doing here Milton: trying to get to the part of prince charming ''Jack and Kim look at each other and laugh '' Jack and Kim : NEXT ! Milton: Fine ''Audition 3 '' Jack: Next we have Noah Kim: what role are you going for Noah: Prince Charming Kim: right, continue ''Jack and Kim whispering ''Kim: he’s good looking, Jack: He knows his lines Jack:Noah, come sit down at the front. Noah: Ok Kim: Who’s next, ''A girl walks out on stage '' '''Audition 3 ''In this audition Kim is Cindy. '' Kim: GRACE ! what are you doing here ? Grace: Um auditioning for the part of the fair god mother Jack: ok go ahead Grace: (fairy god mother) Oh Cindy, what is it this time Kim: I want to go to the ball Grace: (Fairy God mother) Well lets see what we can do to fix up this mess Kim : Oh thank thank you Kim whispers to Jack ''I think shed make a great fair god mother Jack: your not just saying that because she your best friend. Kim Of course not Jack: Grace come sit down the front Grace: Ok ''Girl walks out '' Kim: Hi whats your name Girl: Im Ashlee, and i’m going for the part of the step sister. Jack: Hi Ashlee, start when your ready 'Audition 4 '''In this audition Jack (step sister) and Kim (Cindy) help out. '' Ashlee: (''Step sister 1) ''Well Cindy let me tell you that your aren’t beautiful, you cant even get the princes attention. Kim: I can so, What are you talking about your the one with braces Ashlee: Cindy, you will never be a princess Kim: You will see when I leave this horror house, ill have friends. Ashlee: What ever! Jack: Ok I think we got what we need, every one take a five Kim: what do u think of Ashlee. Jack: I think she’d make a great cinderella, and Stacy would make a great step sister Kim: Hah yeah, ''Auditions end '' Mrs Wedge: Ok thank you for coming boys and girls, the Auditions will continue tomorrow Boys and girls: thx, Cya. '''With Jack, Kim and Mrs Wedge Mrs Wedge: Thank you for coming and helping today, would you mind coming again tomorrow ? Kim: Sure why no Jack: well Kim: Oh come on jack, it wasn’t that bad besides, Jack: Ok, w’ll come Mrs Wedge: thank you see you tomorrow the same time. ''Jack and Kim grab their bags and head off to Practice. '' To Be continued... Hope you enjoyed part 2 let me know what you would like to see and dont be affaired to leave a comment! Amz :) xoxox Category:Blog posts